Consumers are increasingly demanding smaller feature rich wireless communication devices and other electronic devices. One of these features includes the ability to take pictures with a camera on the electronic device. Generally, the process of taking a photograph or video requires putting the device in a “camera” mode and then activating a switch to either take the picture or start recording the video. Typically, the same switch that is used to start recording a video is also used to stop recording. Depending on the type of camera, there may or may not be a removable memory component.
The recorded image or video is then stored on a memory associated with the device. Typically, the file name given to the picture or video is determined by the device and appears unintelligible. Although the user can personalize the file name, this process can be complicated because the device may not have a keypad, or the keypad may be small and difficult to use.
Often the current devices receive memory cards, e.g. Flash memory cards that generally do not allow personalization of file names. Furthermore, when a battery is reset, it is common for electronic camera devices to also reset the automatic generated file names; further complicating the process of naming an image or video file. Furthermore, the process of personalizing the names of images is complicated by the large number of files stored in the relatively large memory cards.
Associating an image or video with an intelligible file name generally requires opening and renaming each file one at a time, which is quite cumbersome. Thus, the current automated file naming process for results in a vast amount of files having unintelligible files names and conflicting number schemes that makes files challenging to identify.